


The Rest Of His Life

by ShyBeanLizzy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Pure Fluff, Valeveira, he loves to see her in his clothes, they are stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBeanLizzy/pseuds/ShyBeanLizzy
Summary: They had a lot of work to do and sometimes it got the best of them but Jill and Carlos still found time for each other. Even if it was just cuddling and messing around.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 30





	The Rest Of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set after 'Let Me Have More Of That'. You can read it before you read this one but you don't need to. It is pretty short but I still hope you enjoy it ^^

It was a rather calm evening. The past days had been very stressful for Carlos and Jill but they somehow managed to find some time for each other. Jill was currently sitting on the couch and read a book that she thought was interesting while Carlos left to buy groceries. She would have done that but Carlos insisted that she stayed in the apartment. She didn’t know why because he seemed to be more exhausted than her even though she was the one who forgot to eat and drink the whole day because it had been so busy, “And that’s probably the reason I have to stay here…” she mumbled and flipped the page to continue reading. She didn’t the last time she read something that wasn’t a report or a biography of Umbrella employees and leaders but it was a very welcomed change in her daily routine.

A small smile was formed on her lips when she heard that someone unlocked the door to the small apartment, “Can I help you?” she asked, knowing that he was already on his way to the kitchen. There was no comment, just his footsteps and some noises when he started to put everything away. Jill tried to get a look at the kitchen from her current position and the only thing she saw was him standing in front of the fridge and filled it with the things he brought home. The young woman sighed quietly and got back to reading her book. If he didn’t want to talk, she would let him be. He did it as well when she wasn’t in the mood to talk. They respected that they still needed time to recover and that they needed some time for themselves. But that didn’t stop them from having their intimate moments together. After that one night particular, Jill decided to open up to him a bit more than she did before. Her heart was filled with love after he said those three little words. Even the timing had been perfect. Jill blushed as she thought about that intimate moment, not noticing that Carlos came into the living room.

She looked up at him as he took her book, placed it on the coffee table and crawled on top of her. He rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes. Jill just started to play with his hair and smiled, “You just want to cuddle?” she asked and looked at him. The young man just nodded in response and pulled her closer. He could be such a child sometimes but she didn’t mind it. Especially when he needed to be hugged and comforted. She loved him and he deserved the world and she was ready to give it to him. Jill kissed the top of his head and wrapped her arms around him, holding him softly, “Should we cook something together or should we just order some food?” But he didn’t answer. All she heard was his soft snoring. She looked at him and laughed quietly, “Cute…” she mumbled and held him close to her. Jill looked kissed the top of his head again. He was so important to her. It felt right to see him sleep, to see him being calm. He was all she needed in that moment, “I love you…” she whispered and closed her eyes and fell asleep herself, drifting off into the world of dreams.

When she woke up again she noticed the change of position. Carlos was petting her head and looked outside, so she decided to make him look at her by shifting in her position, “Did you sleep well Supercop? Or should I call you Sleeping Beauty now?” Jill grumbled and snuggled closer to him, “Yeah I did sleep well… What about you?” She ignored his other question and let him hold her. She loved his touch and she relaxed every time when he held her close. She heard him chuckle and rolled her eyes, “Call me Sleeping Beauty and I stay on the couch tonight…” she said and looked at him. But he just had that shit-eating grin on his face, “Shouldn’t I be the one to sleep on the couch if I say it again? And yes I did. I always sleep well if my head is placed on a soft pill- Okay! I take it back!” he said as she was about to sit up but she laid down again, “Thought so…” she mumbled and shivered slightly. It was almost November of course it was getting colder. Jill sighed quietly and sat up, looking around to see if she finds the blanket. Carlos noticed that and sighed. He took off his pullover and gave it to her, “Put it on… I’m warm enough, love…” he said and smiled as she put it on,  pulling the shirt down he wore underneath it . He loved seeing her in his clothes. It reminded him of their size difference but he was always that she could kick his ass if she wanted to. And that was something he loved the most about her.

Jill looked at him questioning, “So… What are we having for dinner now? Are we going to cook something or do you want to order something?” she asked him and scooted over closer to him again, wanting him to put his around her. She tried to find out why he smiled but when she looked down on herself she knew why. The young woman rolled her eyes, “Self-made or ordering?” she asked and got up. Carlos followed her actions and smirked, “Only if I get a desert…” he said smirking but blushed when she walked over to him. Jill chuckled softly, “If you tell me what we’re going to have for dinner, I will think about your desert.” she said and winked at him. He was so in love with this woman. He turned around and followed her into the kitchen, hoping he could keep her from opening the cabinets, “I don’t mind cooking together. We can look together and then think about something, okay?” he said and put his arms around her from behind, placing his chin on top of her head as she opened the fridge. Jill looked at everything inside of it, “I’m not really creative but scrambled eggs sound pretty much okay… or what do you think?”, she mumbled and kept her eyes glued to the inside of the fridge. Carlos kisses the top of her head, “Doesn’t sound that bad but I think ordering something is the better solution right now…” he said and closed the fridge again. He felt a certain heat on his cheeks because he was embarrassed. He went to the groceries to get something edible and other stuff they needed but they still agreed to order food again.

“Hey… Don’t worry about it… We can still think about something for tomorrow, okay?” she said, standing up on her toes to cup his face and kiss him. The young man pulled her closer by her hips and smiled as he broke the kiss again, “How about we order food and then we go into the bedroom and make a bet about who is faster, me or the delivery man.” he said with a certain undertone but Jill just shook her head, “You can’t have your desert before the actual meal Carlos… Can we just cuddle on the couch please?” she said and hugged him. With a small smile he just picked her, make her squeak slightly because she wasn’t prepared for that, “I can walk by myself Carlos!” she complained, blushing madly but her lover just laughed, “I know but I just felt the need to carry you Supercop!”

“Carlos!”

“Sorry babe… but I want to do this!”

Jill just crossed her arms in front of her chest as he sat down on the couch with her and held her close. She knew how much he loved teasing her and she knew by acting like that he would tease her even more. Carlos sighed quietly and turned her around so she was facing him, “I love you, Jill…” he said and kissed her. Her hands found their way to his hair as she kissed back. It was one of the more passionate kisses they shared. Every kiss was passionate in it’s own way but most of the times, things heated up and it usually ended up with them having sex. Jill broke the kiss, “Pizza or something else?” she asked and got up even though he didn’t want her to. The young man shrugged, “Pizza sounds pretty good… You know what I want  on my pizza!”

“I know… I know…” she said and laughed, grabbing the telephone to order Pizza. Carlos stared at her the whole time. She was everything to him. It made him proud to call her his girlfriend, to know that she was his. He loved her from the bottom of his heart and he loved being with her. He didn’t want anything else. And just how it went in that moment, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her like that.


End file.
